


The Next One May Kill Me

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Pettigrew have more in common than either would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next One May Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_writersblock**](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/) LAS prompt The Order or Death Eaters.

I want to kill the rat. I wish the Dark Lord would suggest it. I dare not; I hate him because I loved Lily. If I petition the Dark Lord for the favor of his death, the Dark Lord might suspect my reasons.

He probably wouldn't, but I don't take risks where the Dark Lord is concerned. I took a risk by joining him, and another by betraying him to Albus, and this is how I got myself into this foul situation. No more risks. The next one may kill me.

\---

The cellar stinks, so much I think the neighbours can smell it. Certainly with such a huge bloody nose as Snape has, he ought to be able to smell it.

Each time I re-enter the dark cellar, I have to re-acclimate to the stench as well as to the truth: I betrayed my friends for _this_. I thought that _here_ I would find real friends. All I've found is a mucky cellar and a captor whom, I suspect, would rather kill me.

I must have wondered a million times whether I did the right thing. Every time, the answer is glaringly clear: no, I didn't. But there's nothing to be done now. I ought to try and escape.

I'd be better off on my own.

No, I probably wouldn't. Besides, that's a big risk, and I think it's better not to take risks with my lord. I took a risk to join him, and another to resurrect him, and look where it's got me so far. No more risks. The next one may kill me.


End file.
